Cruel Joke
by KarateC18
Summary: Someone is playing a cruel joke on Nina. But maybe it was all for the best or maybe it was just someone wanting to see her suffer. R&R plz


The Cruel Joke

It was always Fabian and Nina. But that all ended when Joy came back.

Nina's POV

"Fabes, can you hand me my book, please?" I said hoping he would hear me. He was cuddling up with Joy. They had been going out since the day after she came which was 3 days ago. But they hadn't kissed yet. He grabbed the book and smiled as he gave it to me. He stopped cuddling with Joy and came and sat down next to me. Joy looked very angry.

"Fabian, what are you doing?" she said very madly.

"Sitting with Nina. What I can't sit with her?"

"Oh, but I thought you were gonna sit with me. Your _girlfriend._" She said making sure I heard the girlfriend part.

"Well Nina and I haven't hung out in a while."

"Well how do you know she wants to hang out with you?" she said starting to yell.

"Nina, do you want to hang out with me?" Fabian said nicely. I was surprised any of this was actually happening.

"Um…well…I don't want to get into your fight." I said shyly.

"We're NOT FIGHTING!" Fabian and Joy said at the same time.

"Ok then. I'll just be leaving then."

"Nina, wait!" Fabian said. After I left I heard him yelling at Joy.

"Joy! I want to actually have friends you know!"

"Well maybe you can be friends with someone who is not gonna steal my boyfriend away from me!"

"Wait WHAT! IM NOT GONNA STEAL FABIAN AWAY!" I thought to myself.

Fabian must've been trying to relax over the fight or trying to come up with a come back.

"Fabian, tell me right now that you don't have or ever had any feelings for Nina Marie Martin and you can be friends and hang out with whoever you want and I won't say or do anything!"

"Joy! First of all I can be friends and hang out with anyone I want! And to answer your question, I can't say that." Wow, did Fabian just say that he had had feelings for me?

I decided to come back in to the room.

"Um…I forgot my book." I said shyly and quietly.

"Fabian! Did you just say you had feelings for her?" Joy said angrily while pointing directly at me.

"Um… yes I did! Joy, we're done!"

"What! Did _you_ just break up with _me_?"

"Uh huh!" he said smiling his perfect smile while mine was half smiling and half frowning.

"Thanks, Nina first you steal my spot in the house, then Patricia, and now Fabian!" I stood there blankly as a single tear ran down my face. I ran straight up the stairs and into my room.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I said quietly to myself as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Nina, Joy didn't mean any of what she said." Fabian said coming in and sitting on my bed next to me.

"But…I…did do all…the things…she said I did." I said between tears.

"Well you're still better than her in my eyes."

"How?"

"You're nice, sweet, and smart. And she's not."

"What? How am I nice and sweet if I stole her everything."

"She was mad. She didn't mean anything that she said."

"Still." I said starting to cry again.

Fabian directed my head onto his shoulder. And as he put his arm around me he said "She's right."

"What?"

"Joy's right."

"About what."

"You did steal me away from her."

"See."

"See what."

"You agree."

"Yes but there's something I must add before you start to cry even more."

"What, what else did I steal from Joy?"

"It's not from Joy."

"From who?"

"Me."

"What did I steal from you?"

"My heart. Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know?"

"SAY YES!" We heard from the outside of my door. I opened the door and saw everybody except Victor and Trudy. Even Joy.

"Wait a second. What!"

"Say yes!" I heard Joy say smiling.

"And again what? Your Fabian's ex all of 2 minutes ago. What is going on?"

"Say yes then I'll tell you."

"Okay. Yes Fabian I will be your girlfriend." I said turning to face Fabian.

"Now tell me what's going on!" I said still very confused.

"Okay, Fabian and I were never really going out."

"What?"

"Yeah he came to me and asked if we were just friends, of course I said yes because even being gone I knew he was yours. Then he asked me how to ask out you. I said to make you jealous and clearly it worked."

"Clearly?"

"Yeah don't think we didn't see the eye rolls and the tears starting to form every time we held each others hand."

"Um… you saw that?" I said embarrassed.

"We all saw it."

"Oh." Getting even more embarrassed.

"So now he's yours!" She said smiling

"Yeah, oh and Joy" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You're a very good actress." I said now holding Fabian's hand.

"Oh, and Fabian. That was a very cruel joke." I said shoving him a little. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me with a hug.


End file.
